


【冬盾】情人

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
【Bucky。】

Bucky想象着那个声音缓缓撸动自己，他的裤子褪到了膝盖，整个人藏到了树干的后面，这是他们全体一致公认的“私密时间”，大家嘴上不说但心照不宣，包括Steve，他看着Bucky走开只是微微抿了抿嘴，那好像是个略带着些羞涩的笑容，他很快地看了一眼Bucky后移开了眼神。

但他知道吗？

但他知道Bucky是想象着他在自渎吗？

他知道Bucky是想象着操进他的身体才射出来的吗？

【Bucky……】

在他脑海里回响的声音越来越响，好像就在Bucky的耳边呢喃似的，带着湿热的气息，湿润的嘴唇微微张开，艳红的舌尖伸出，好像就在离他耳朵不到一寸一样，像一只吸血鬼似的艳丽的嘴唇，像喝了血一样美丽勾人的舌尖，灵活的，艳丽的，适合舔着些什么，适合张开让人拉扯，那张嘴适合被手指伸进去，那张嘴适合包裹着手指，而修长的手指应该在里面肆意搅动，那条舌头适合被手指拉扯，分泌过多的唾液会顺着对方的下巴流下来。小巧灵活的舌尖好像舔上了他的耳朵。

Bucky的拇指重重地按上头部，【Bucky……】好像呢喃低语似的声音，淫糜地就像床笫间的叫床声，他怎么能这么色情？一个人怎么能每个动作都让人联想到肉欲，甚至光是站着不动就让人想把精液射满他全身？

Bucky低喘着释放了出来。

***

那年Bucky十六岁，他的父亲死了，他没处可去，所以他就待在了里海营。

“这是Steve Rogers下士，或者换个说法，这是美国队长。”

那年Bucky被选做了美国队长的助手。

***

这是无上的光荣，起码在当时的Bucky看来是这样。

他们都曾想过美国队长会是个什么样子，可能会是个粗壮的男人，就好像邻居家常有的那种喝醉酒后脸庞通红但性子直爽的男人，又可能他是个冷淡惯于下命令的男人，就好像所有的长官那样。

但Bucky没曾设想过那样。

这是一个非常美丽的男人。金色的发，蓝色的眼，白皙的皮肤，他抿着唇看Bucky，嘴角的弧度浅浅的，好像在微笑但又是一个非常严肃的表情，漂亮的蓝眼睛在阳光下接近半透明，“我得先试试他。”他说，脱下了军装外套，冲着Bucky扬了扬下巴，这是一个接近挑衅的动作，但几乎带着些不合时宜的可爱。

Bucky的心脏狠狠地跳了两下。

我为什么爱上他？

我为什么不可能爱上他？

Bucky十六岁，他成为了美国队长的助手，他成为了一名士兵，他成为了一名战士。“他们不该把你是我的助手放在最前面，你首先是一名勇敢的战士，然后是一名愿意为国家牺牲的士兵，最后才应该是我的助手。”对方说，修长的手指灵活地帮着Bucky包扎伤口，他们可没有随行的美丽护士，这种活一般交给最细心下手最轻的家伙干，Steve低头帮着Bucky包扎伤口，金色的睫毛一颤一颤的，从Bucky的角度只能看到他挺翘的鼻尖和微微露出一点的艳红嘴唇，此时那里微微抿着，Steve的声音听起来有些不高兴，“他们不该把你是我的助手放在最前面的。”他说。

在Bucky看来这不是什么大事，只不过是村庄里的居民看到了他后激动地大喊“美国队长的助手！”而已，他还挺喜欢这个称呼的。听起来像是他们是一体的，无论何时无论何地他们都会在彼此身边。Bucky想，但他说不出这话，所以他只是轻声地答应，Steve没说话，他老是这样，不喜欢说话，但一说起来就说个没完，他抬头飞快地看了Bucky一眼，然后很快地低头，只是嘴唇抿的更紧了，“我不喜欢这样，”他闷闷地说，“你不应该是我的附属品。”

他老是这样，喜欢在一些根本没必要较真的地方较真。Bucky微微笑了一下，把视线移到了对方正在包扎他伤口的手上，是他大意了，没发现还藏了一个狙击手，他活该。Bucky的胳膊疼的厉害，但好歹不是右手。因为姿势的原因Steve凑的离他很近，他微低着头，他比Bucky高了半个头，所以Bucky很少用这种平视甚至是俯视的角度看着对方，漂亮的蓝眼睛透过浓密的金色睫毛专注地看着他的伤口，修长纤细的手指灵活地给绷带绕着圈。

【我想要让这双手环在我的老二上。】

在这个念头出现的时候Bucky狠狠地吓了一跳，他猛地站了起来，又因为勒紧的伤口而龇牙咧嘴地哀嚎出声。

“怎么了？”Steve困惑地问，他还蹲在地上，所以看起来乖乖的，金色的脑袋微微倾斜，他看着Bucky龇牙咧嘴的样子忍不住笑了出声，“你活该，快下来，还没包完。”

Bucky重新坐到了地上，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他想要挥去这个想法， 但它就像一只突然出现的小蜘蛛似的，飞快地出现然后很快地不见，或者只是你以为而已，实际上你清楚的很，它明明应该就在某一个地方的。

Bucky的心脏突突地跳，他努力地平复自己急促的呼吸，用尽全力地想要忘记这个想法。

他做到了。或者说他以为他做到了。他用一层自欺欺人的薄沙盖住了他。

只是一阵轻轻的风就能让它重新显现。

***

“你应该更专注些，嗨，这样说显得挺奇怪的，毕竟我们在杀人，但小伙子，你要想着你是为了更多人。”

你明明才比我大四岁。Bucky想，撇了撇嘴，没说出声，战场上的孩子成长的很快，更何况他已经不是小孩子了，他的脚在军靴里长大了好几码，他和Steve只差了半个头，甚至说他应该是个挺英俊的小伙子，Bucky对外貌没什么想法，但每次路过村庄时里面的姑娘都会偷偷地看他，所以Bucky猜他应该长得还不错。

Steve趴在他旁边的战壕上，他们在等着那扇门打开，窃取资料的事情不适合太大张旗鼓，Bucky偷偷地看了他一眼，他只是觉得很奇怪。

他从没见过太多姑娘，更没见过太多贵族小姐，但Steve Rogers趴在他旁边的战壕上，身体微微蜷缩，两条腿小心翼翼地摆在了身体的右侧，他的头颅扬起，白皙的脖颈好像在发光，制服显得他整个人干练又利落。

Bucky从来没见过贵族小姐，但为什么Steve Rogers看起来那么美？

他像是一幅画，哪怕在肮脏的战壕里，周围是血液和泥土的腥味，但他好像在发光，他的身体是灵活的，他整个人是干净的，一尘不染的，好像一朵百合花，他看起来那么优雅。

Bucky咬紧了下唇，他对自己的想法感到奇怪，但他就像是诗歌里才会有的贵妇，真他妈见鬼，一个男人。

他的搭档，美国队长，一个男人。

而他觉得他像女人，甚至胜过更多女人。

真他妈见鬼。

Steve飞快地看了他一眼，像是察觉到了Bucky的走神他抿了抿唇，“专心。”他说。

而Bucky只看到了那双湿润艳红的嘴唇。

那么白皙的脸，那么艳情的嘴唇，像是伊甸园的苹果，而他甚至不需要任何毒蛇诱导。

“对不起，”Bucky说，他的手指有些打颤，他有些想要杀人，“Stevie……”他甚至是呢喃般地说出了那个名字，而对方看起来并不在意，Steve扭过了头，Bucky快速地看了一眼他的侧脸后移开了视线。

专心，他对自己说，专心。

Bucky那年十七岁，而他发现他对自己的搭档有了异样的想法。

***

他们都设想过美国队长会是一个怎么样的人，都曾经猜想过面具下会是怎么样的一张脸，其实这并不能说明什么，但偏偏他们就觉得一个人的容貌能决定一个人的性格和能力似的。

Bucky知道了美国队长是个什么样的人，他见到了美国队长。

他没想到那是个这么美丽的年轻人，那是个这么美丽的年轻男人。

Bucky那年十六岁，他当然揍不过美国队长，所以他被摔在了地上，浑身都疼，他撇撇嘴，但并不着急站起来，反正说出去也没什么好丢人的，但对方向他伸出了一只手，“我很抱歉，没事吧？”那个听起来甚至是挺柔和的声音说，伸在他面前的手指修长而白皙，像是养尊处优，Bucky握住了那只手，触感柔软而潮湿，对方微微用力把Bucky拉了起来，他比Bucky要高一个头，应该能使用那种讨人厌的俯视视角，但他郑重地看着Bucky，蓝眼睛在太阳下闪着细碎的光，绿色的衬衫包裹住了他的身体，相比于只穿了一件汗衫背心的Bucky来说他可是要端正多了，他认真看着Bucky，声音郑重而柔和，“我是Steve Rogers，你愿意成为我的助手吗？”

“当然。”Bucky笑了开来。

Bucky那年十六岁，成为了美国队长的助手。

而“这个男人很美丽”的想法就好像一颗投入湖面的小石子似的只在他的心里溅起了一点涟漪。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Bucky开始手淫。

或者说是开始自渎，或者说是开始“自我解决”，管他怎么说，反正对这种事的说法多得很。

而Bucky是一个青少年，这种事情再正常不过，他是一个青少年，只不过被战场困住了身体，他没法去找姑娘跳舞，没法和姑娘亲吻，他的性欲就好像一只被囚笼关住的野兽似的焦躁不安地大声嘶吼，他有发泄不完的精力，他有过剩的活力，但同时他做什么都觉得麻烦，做什么都觉得不耐烦，他就是安静不下来。

就好像一夜之间似的，Bucky的性欲开始萌芽，然后一下子长成了参天大树。

而理所当然的，Bucky开始了手淫，这就好像一门无师自通的技艺。

他低低地喘息，缓慢而有技巧地撸动自己的老二，他闭上了眼睛，开始想象随便是什么东西，偶然瞥见的裙摆，格外纤细的形状优美的小腿，一双弯曲的鲜红嘴唇。

而突然间的，那头美丽的金发出现在了他的脑海。

好像山洪暴发似的，关于Steve Rogers的一切一发不可收拾地出现在了Bucky的脑子里。他耀眼的金发，柔和美丽的蓝眼睛，鲜红的好像滴着血的嘴唇，伊甸的苹果，诱人的毒蛇，水中的女妖，塞壬的歌声，一切的一切好像一场不可阻挡的海啸似的席卷了Bucky的大脑。

Bucky加快地撸动着自己的阴茎，在最后一下他用拇指重重地按压头部，好像脑子里一下子炸开了花似的，Bucky闷哼着射了出来。浊白的精液从他的指缝流了出来，Bucky怔怔地看了一会儿，最后他才想起来要去清理，这感觉很糟糕，Bucky想，缓慢地擦拭着手掌，他试图忽视这个事实，试图说服自己这感觉糟透了。

但根本不是这样。

他想象着Steve的样子射了出来。

他就应该是他想象中这样的，柔韧灵活的躯体，湿漉漉的眼睛，通红的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇。

这感觉倒是糟透了。

Bucky嘲讽地想，皮带的碰撞发出了清脆的声响。

***

“你应该去找个妓女了。”Jim同情地拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“今天没什么事情了，可以好好休息，而你应该去找个妓女了小伙子。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”Bucky皱着眉说，躲开了那只拍在他肩膀上的手，光是这个想法就让他有些不适，“这是什么该死的玩笑吗？”

“嗨，我们都是从这个年纪过来的小伙子，我们都明白的，你知道的，喏，那栋房子那就是。”对方冲一个方向努了努嘴，然后露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，“我们不会说你去哪儿了的，晚上好好享受。”

光是这个想法就让Bucky感到不舒服，甚至是让他感到厌恶。

但在晚上的时候他去了，发泄不出的情欲就像一只被囚在牢笼的困兽一样横冲直撞，Bucky几乎快被自己逼疯，他去了那栋房子。

昏暗的灯光，带着让人晕眩的香味的环境，Bucky选择了一个金发的女孩子。

但是当那个女孩子缓缓地脱去接近半透明的蕾丝内衣时Bucky拒绝了她，这是一个非常好看的女孩子，金色的发，蓝色的眼，柔软的身体，魅惑的表情，当他避开了她的吻时她微微张大了眼睛，蓝眼睛显得湿漉漉的。

但不应该是这样的，不应该是这个人。

我糟透了。Bucky想，安静地推开了她，他给了她钱，然后离开了那栋房子。

“您有喜欢的人了？”她问，她还是个孩子呢，应该和他差不多年纪，但却显得疲惫而憔悴，只有当她提问时才显出了一点孩子似的好奇和天真。

Bucky想了想，缓慢地摇了摇头，最后又点了点头，但是他又摇了摇头，“没有。”他回答。

“好吧，祝您好运了，”她露出了同情的表情，凑过来在Bucky的脸上亲了一口，“战争让我们大家都挺不好受的，祝您早日如愿了。”她说。

她以为Bucky是个犯单相思的单身汉，可能恋人在老家，随时都可能会和另外一个男人跑路或者更直白地结婚，而Bucky最终只能是一个苦情的单身汉。

但事实情况要比这糟糕多了。

“谢谢你的祝福了甜心。”Bucky抿了抿唇，勉强笑了一下后回答。

***

“Bucky呢？”Steve走了一圈没发现人后问。

“啊，”dumdum露出了一个别有深意的笑容，“我们让他去找乐子去了。”

Steve的心脏突然狠狠地跳了一下，“天哪，他还是是个孩子呢。”他几乎是不假思索地这么说。

“队长，他已经十七岁了。”dumdum说，“哪怕是刚开始他也不是一个孩子了，在我老家十六岁已经可以结婚了。”

Steve恍惚了一下。他抿了抿唇，灰蓝色的眼睛浮现在了他的脑海，一开始比他矮一个头的少年形象出现在他的脑子里，他伸出手把对方拉了起来，这是一个非常敏捷灵活的少年，他想，才十六岁，还是一个孩子，但已经是一个战士，是一个士兵了。

Steve尊敬对方，但不知道为什么他一直把他当成一个孩子。

“已经一年了啊。”Steve低声自言自语，在战场上人总是长得很快的，Bucky像抽芽的树一样飞快地成长，他只比他矮半个头了，但不知道为什么他在他看来还只是一个孩子呢。

那个孩子现在去找妓女了。Steve抿了抿唇，他不知道自己有什么想法，这是很正常的事情，但不知道为什么他稍微感到有些不舒服，可能是因为他们作为搭档的时间太长了，什么时候都腻在一起，什么事情都一起做的结果就是稍微分开一会儿就会觉得不适应。Steve皱了皱眉，把心头的奇怪想法抹了去。

***

Steve听到了低低的喘息声。

天哪，他的脸颊有些发红，低沉微弱的呻吟从属于Bucky的那个帐篷里发了出来，真不凑巧，Steve局促地想，但幸好Bucky还没注意到他。

他想赶紧离开，这可不是什么可供分享的场景。但他听到了一个微弱的声音，这个声音让他站住了叫，“Steve……”

Steve的脚步顿住了。

***

Bucky咬着牙撸动自己，他的手上握了一张Steve的照片，穿着制服的，对着镜头微笑，模糊的要命，但那双蓝眼睛看起来温柔极了，他的嘴唇抿成了一个微笑的弧度，饱满的胸部被裹在了制服里。

Bucky揉捏着自己的双球，他压抑着喘息的声音，他有一次碰到了Steve的胸部，对方把他扑到，他刚刚救了他一命，但他却只是惊异于那胸部竟然如此柔软，抵着他胸膛的，几乎可以说是软绵绵的，只要用手揉捏就可以轻易挤压出自己想要的形状，他可以把老二插进那个软绵绵的胸部挤出的乳沟里，Steve会咬着嘴唇从下往上看他，当Bucky要求他自己用手揉着自己的胸部时他会做出什么样的表情？

肯定会是羞愤的，脸颊通红的，看起来该死的诱人的。

“唔……！”

Bucky低喘着射了出来。照片上Steve的脸颊染上了白浊。“抱歉了Steve。”Bucky喃喃，抚摸着照片上人的脸颊，他有些出神，满足过后的空虚席卷了他，他突然感到悲伤，他突然感到自我厌弃，这不是一个男人应该做的，他在想着自己的搭档手淫，对方是一个优秀的战士，是荣誉的象征，但他却只想玷污他，把他压在身下，对他做一切肮脏的事情。

Bucky扣好了皮带，金属碰撞的声音稍微让他恍惚了一下，在他离开那栋房子的时候他就知道了，他不需要其他人，他不需要任何人，他只想要Steve Rogers，他只渴求一个拥有不了的人。

他就像一个趴在橱窗上看着里面精美糖果的小孩，露出贪婪的眼神，满心渴望，却什么也做不了。

或者他可以抢劫？Bucky随意地想，又因为自己的想法忍不住笑出了声，该死的，谁能抢的过美国队长？

Bucky走出了帐篷，他叹了一口气，然后注意到了地上的脚印，浅浅的，来的时候脚步应该是平稳而自如的，而离开的时候却像是落荒而逃。

只可能是一个人。

如果是Jim，Gabe，或者dumdum的话他们大可嘲笑Bucky，或者是那才是他们可能会做的，但落荒而逃，仿佛看见了什么不该看见的事情的，急匆匆地离开的人，只可能是一个。

Steve Rogers。

他应该落荒而逃，他的确是看到了不该看到的事情。

在意识到之前Bucky的嘴角撕扯出了一个笑容，他攥紧了身侧的手。

真他妈该死。

***

他还是一个孩子呢。

Steve想，捂住了自己的脸，他稍微有点喘，就好像哮喘发作似的他感觉喘不上气，他的脸颊通红，脑子嗡嗡作响，他听到了低沉的声音，“Steve……”

Bucky在喊着他的名字。

Bucky在喊着他的名字手淫。

他想挥去那个声音，但越是想要忽视那个声音就越是明显。

【Steve……】

别那么叫我。

【Steve。】

我不想听。

【Steve。】

你不应该这样。

【Steve，我感到害怕。】

Steve的心脏抽动了一下。

“我感到害怕，”棕色头发的人说，他把玩着手里的小刀，灰蓝色的眼睛没有看着Steve，上面还沾着没擦干净的隐约的血迹，深褐色的已经结成了硬块，“我干的不是什么干净活，要是我被抓住了呢？我不是死于荣誉，我的死亡没有任何荣誉可言，要是我被抓住了呢？”

他的话颠三倒四的。Steve想，但他却不知道怎么安慰他，棕色头发的人低着头，脸庞因为阴影而显得格外低沉，灰蓝色的眼睛藏在了垂落的流海下面，Steve最后抱住了他。

他只比他矮半个头了。这个想法在Steve的心里一掠而过。“没事的，你做的很好，你做的一切都是为了更多人，你是一个战士。”他低声安慰对方。

“嗯。”他听到了对方的答复，然后没有更多声音了。

他就像是Steve理想中的曾经想成为的那种少年。

健康的，开朗的，阳光而有活力的，他在里海营看到了他，这个少年轻而易举地把同伴摔在了地上，他的笑容肆意而有活力，他才十六岁，他是一个少年，但他已经像个成年人了。

或者说是这两者的分界线本来就没有那么明显。

****

“你知道了对吗？”

Steve抿了抿唇没说话，小队的人都出去了，哪怕是不用脑子想Steve就知道他们去干嘛，dumdum曾经说他像个“贞洁的修女”，但他只是不想把自己浪费在这种没有意义的事情上，无论是时间，还是精力，还是感情。

“你也应该出去。”Steve没头没脑地说，但Bucky听的懂那句话里藏着的内容。

【你也应该出去，找个姑娘，好好放松，然后一切就没有发生了。】

Bucky攥紧了拳头，他碾磨着自己的后槽牙，他站在Steve的面前就好像一个等着老师批评的学生，但他的老师低着头，好像愧对于他似的就是不看他，“我没碰过妓女。”过了一会儿Bucky说。

Steve没说话。

“我想要碰的，我想要发泄，我想要做爱，哪怕只是亲吻也好，但我没碰她，她有一头很漂亮的金色头发，蓝眼睛好像含着水，我选择了她。我想要和他做爱。”Bucky的舌尖弹动，改变了那个人称代词，好像在轻轻喘气似的他说出了那个代词，【他】，“我没碰她，因为她不应该是任何人的代替品，因为他不应该被任何人替代。”

“他无与伦比。”

“你知道的不是吗？我爱着你，我想要和你做爱，我想要和你接吻，我想要和你做一切肮脏下流的事情，我想要抱着你入睡。”

好像在瞬间Steve又回到了那个难堪的时刻，他站在Bucky的帐篷前，Bucky在想着他手淫。

这还只是一个孩子。他的声音发哑，是介于清朗的少年嗓音和低沉的男人声音之间的过渡期。

只是因为缺少女人而已。Steve知道，他这么告诉自己，他抬起头看棕色头发的人，灰蓝色眼睛专注地看着他，对上Steve的视线后他甚至稍微扯了扯嘴角。

他把他带入了战场。

他自然要好好地把他带回去。

只是缺少女人而已。

只不过是性而已。

“这就是你想要的吗？”Steve问。

***

“你干的是脏活，”长官对他说，“你确定吗？”

直到真的干起了那个“脏活”后Bucky才知道他当初不假思索地那句“我确定”有多大的分量。

Steve告诉他一个士兵甚至不应该对着他人的后背射击，因为他们已经认了输，但Bucky毫不犹豫地杀死了一个又一个毫不设防的士兵，他做的一切和Steve教他的完全是背道相驰。

“我感到害怕。”他说，死亡轻而易举，但他恐怕他自己并不是死于荣誉，这样的死亡毫无荣光可言。

但他被拥抱了。

只是一个简单的拥抱，但又多么让人沉迷啊。

他以为他会训斥他的，老一套的“纳粹”说法，或者像个和蔼的长官一样让他好好休息，但他拥抱了他，他的身上有一股淡淡的香味，恬静的，淡雅的，他的身体好软。

他好甜。

Bucky闭上了眼睛，他让自己沉迷于这种感觉中，他的胸口饱胀的让他有些想哭。

就是在这时他发现了他的心脏搏动的频率快的出奇。

***

“这是你想要的吗？”Steve问。

“你是我想拥有的一切。”Bucky回答。

他看着金发的人抿了抿嘴唇，他站了起来，摘掉了制服手套，手指缓慢地解着搭扣。

“来拥有我吧。”他说。

Bucky的心跳的快的几乎快冲出胸膛。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
“不行，你不能亲我。”Steve偏过头躲开了Bucky的亲吻，Bucky的嘴唇擦过了他的脸颊，在那里留下了潮湿的触感，他捂住了棕色头发的人的嘴唇，“只是不能亲我。”

“为什么？”

因为手掌的阻挡对方的声音显得闷闷的，Steve弯起了一个很快的笑，“只是不能，Bucky，这不一样。”

真是奇怪的界限。Bucky想，缓慢地向上挺动，Steve咬住了下唇，他的脸颊红通通的，蓝眼睛湿的好像能滴下水，这个时候要是能亲亲他的嘴唇该有多好啊，Bucky的视线移到了Steve的嘴唇上，湿润的，鲜红的，像是樱桃，像是苹果，像是所有多汁的水果，甜蜜的奶油的集合体。但是Steve不让他亲他，他让Bucky操进他的身体，他愿意在夜深人静的时候和Bucky做爱，他愿意满足Bucky的一切欲望，但他不让他亲他。

Bucky舔着Steve的手心，白皙修长的手掌微微瑟缩了一下，Steve低低地喘息着，因为姿势的原因他比Bucky要高，Bucky稍微抬起了一些头看着他，这恍惚让他想起了第一次看到Steve的样子，那天是午后，阳光暖的让人想睡觉，他比Steve要矮一个头，对方把他拉了起来，但即使站定了Bucky依然要比Steve矮，他就这样从下往上地看着他，想着，“这真是一个漂亮的男人。”

差不多的角度，恍惚好像让Bucky回到了从前，只是要比他想的好得多。

那双美丽的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，里面倒映出了他，只倒映出了他。和他想象的没有什么区别，比他的想象要好的多。

Bucky握住了Steve的腰肢，那里纤细地不可思议，一个男人怎么能有这么细的腰，他的每一个部分都带着浑然天成的美感，好像上帝在他身上花了格外多的功夫，好像只有他是精雕细琢出来的。

Steve能感觉到掌心湿漉漉的吻，灰蓝色的眼睛向上看着他，带着些幼稚和挑衅似的神色，印在掌心的吻让Steve痒痒的。“让我亲亲你。”他的声音显得闷闷的，Steve下意识地想笑，但下一秒他小小地惊呼了一声。

Bucky在舔他。

这个幼稚的家伙在舔着他的掌心。

“不行，Bucky。”Steve说，但随即就因为对方突然加快的抽插而让句子的最后一个音节变成了一声带着些尖利的喘息，Steve忍不住把双手放到了Bucky的肩膀上，他瞪了Bucky一眼，“动作小一些……不能让别人知道，唔——！”Steve难耐地扬起了脖颈，他环住了Bucky的肩膀，只是一个微小的念头，但Steve下意识地渴求亲吻，他想亲上对方形状优美的，像是无论何时都像含着笑的，微微弯曲的嘴唇。

Steve咬住了下唇，压下了这个念头。

不行，这不一样。他对自己说。

Bucky握住了Steve的腰，他把脸埋在了对方饱满的胸部，Steve的身上甜甜的，他无论什么时候都像一罐蜂蜜，甜的要命。Bucky只在诗歌里想象过这种人，安息香，檀香，乳香，没药，但Steve要远胜过那么多。

Bucky重重地向上顶，从对方嘴里逼出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，他咬上了Steve的脖颈。

***

Bucky想要亲上Steve的嘴唇，但Steve避开了他。

“只是不能亲我，Bucky。”金发的人垂着眼睛看他，蓝眼睛在浓密的睫毛的掩映下显得心事重重的，“别的都可以。”他说，因为自己的话脸颊微微发红。

别的都可以，他愿意让Bucky在他身上做所有肮脏下流的事情，愿意没有条件地满足Bucky的欲望，但只是不让Bucky亲他。

Bucky下意识地歪了歪脑袋，“好的。”他说，觉得这并不是什么重要的事情。

但当Bucky解开了Steve的衣服，抚摸着对方赤裸的身体，甚至是舔咬着Steve的乳头，他的性器被对方的身体温柔地含进，他好像满足了自己所有的欲望。Steve的眉头紧皱，但他依然接纳了Bucky，他低喘着沉下了身体，下嘴唇被牙齿蹂躏的鲜红一片，显得乱糟糟的，好像下一秒就能滴下甜蜜的汁水。

Bucky进入了Steve的身体，他亲吻着Steve的胸膛，打开了他，对方的身体和他想象的一样，比他想象的更好，光滑白皙的肌肤，美丽柔韧的身体，Bucky握住他的脚踝亲吻，对方红着脸看他，蓝眼睛含着水，好像下一秒就会有泪珠滑落。

这就是我想要的。Bucky告诉自己。

但他不能抑制地看着Steve的嘴唇。

“为什么你不让我亲你？”Bucky问。周围的人都睡着了，但他知道Steve没有，对方的脸灰扑扑的，凝结的血沾在上面，Bucky看了一会儿，没忍住用袖口的衣服在那里擦拭，在Bucky擦第一下时Steve就避开了，“疼。”他说，甚至下意识地撅了噘嘴。

Bucky的心脏快了两拍，对方甚至自己都没有意识到这个下意识的动作，这可真是可爱极了。“好了，好了，对不起。”Bucky放轻了动作，缓慢地用袖口擦着对方的脸，“我可没有随身带着手帕，稍微忍一下。”Steve的脸颊是白皙的，好像柔和的月光，在黑夜里莹润的好像一块玉石，随着他擦拭的动作对方就好像被从雕像里解放出来似的。美杜莎把看到她的人变成了石像，而他把一个美人从石像里解放了出来，他用凿子一下一下地仔细敲掉了凝结的石块，擦掉了掉落的尘土，他把一个美人从石像里解放了出来。

而那位美人会用迷茫天真的眼神看着他，最后亲上他。

只是作为感谢，也可能作为爱情的先兆。

“你为什么不让我亲你？”Bucky没忍住问，这个问题他是揭不过了。

“你怎么老想着这个问题？”

“你怎么老不让我亲你？”

“Bucky，这不一样。”

“这哪里不一样，你让我操你，你让我舔你，你哪里都让我碰，为什么偏偏是嘴唇？”Bucky忍不住提高了音量，Steve瞪了他一眼，Bucky识相地把声音压了下去，他小声嘟囔了几下，“为什么？”他问，用手指勾了勾Steve的掌心，对方没有回避，Steve握住了Bucky的手，捏了捏，他看上去犹犹豫豫的。

“还是说你是小美人鱼变的？和男人亲吻就会变成泡沫？”

“才不是，见鬼的Bucky，你从哪里看的童话故事？”Steve忍不住笑，他把Bucky的手握在掌心，“Bucky，你应该知道的，这里的意义是不一样的。”Steve把Bucky的手拿到了唇边，他亲了亲Bucky的指节，“快睡吧，不早了。”

Bucky发现有一瞬间他竟然在嫉妒自己的手。凭什么那个小小的部分就能得到Steve的吻但他却什么也得不到？Bucky撇了撇嘴，压下了心里幼稚的想法。

月亮真好，明天会是一个晴天，晴空万里的那种，Bucky胡思乱想着，有那么一瞬间他竟然希望Steve溺水，这样他就能给他呼吸，把自己的呼吸传递给他，用自己的呼吸救助他，同时亲上那双湿润润的，泛着漂亮的粉色的嘴唇。

同时这个家伙也不会一次又一次地避开他了。

***

Bucky在离开前去了一次那栋房子。

“我要她。”他指了指那个上次的金发姑娘说。

“是的，是我先生，”金发姑娘关上了门，也不走近Bucky，只是靠在门边，“您是专门过来羞辱我的还是怎么的？”

Bucky扯了扯头发，“不是，”他说，皱了皱眉头，犹豫着怎么说才能显得最正常最合理，但最后他选择了放弃，反正这事儿怎么弄都挺不正常的，“她不让我亲她的嘴唇。”最后Bucky说，选择了另一个人称代词，反正怎么弄都没太大差别。

“谁？”

“这不重要，”Bucky焦躁地揉了揉头发，“重点是她让我碰她，她愿意和我做所有事情，但她不愿意让我亲她。”

女孩惊异地扬起眉头，她打量了一会儿Bucky，“您的恋人是有夫之妇？”

“什么？”

“嗨，大家都知道，亲吻是不一样的。”女孩说，她挺同情地看着Bucky，“爱情是从亲吻开始的我的先生，只有吻是不一样的。”

“亲吻能让人沉迷，能让人感到充实，能让人产生依恋，但性爱过后却只有空虚，我的先生，只有吻是不一样的。”

Bucky离开了那个地方，但那个女孩的那几句话却不停地在Bucky的脑海里回响，她看着Bucky，温柔的，就好像看着一个不懂事的孩子似的，昏暗的灯光，刺鼻的香水味，但她的眼神却柔柔的，好像浸满了回忆，她整个人都沉浸在了回忆之河里。她看着Bucky，但又不在看Bucky，她透着Bucky在看另外一个人。

那一瞬间Bucky知道了。她是爱过一个人的。同时她的心碎了。

她那么年轻，她爱上了一个人，但她的心却碎了，她出卖了自己的肉体，但她的唇却永远属于打碎她的心的那个人。

Bucky没有问下去。

这种事情多见的很。男人都参了军，大多死在前线，无依无靠的女人能怎么办呢？她们又能怎么办呢？

Bucky把身上的钱都给了她，他沉默地拉开了门。

但金发女孩却拉住了他的衣袖，她不说话，只是看着他，擦的红红的嘴唇抿的紧紧的，最后她松开了手，“祝您好运先生。”她轻声说，在Bucky的脸颊上亲了一下，在她偏过头的瞬间Bucky看到了她眼睛里的泪水。

Bucky沉默地离开了那栋楼，他感觉糟透了，脑子里乱糟糟的。他抬头看天，明明是晴朗的天气，但却闷热的让人厌烦。

Bucky低下了头。

***

“我爱着你。”Bucky说，伸手想要抚摸Steve的金发，Steve偏了偏脑袋避开了，“别闹，Bucky。”他说，手指快速地整理着衣服，但能骗过谁呢？他的嘴唇这么红，他的脸上还覆着一层薄薄的汗，Steve看了他一眼，像是察觉到了Bucky的沮丧他凑过去亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，“别闹了，明天我们就要走了。”

“我不是小孩子了。”

“你的确不是了。”Steve回答，他的声音听起来挺困惑的。

“但你却总是把我当成小孩子。”

“我没有。”

“你明明就有，”Bucky说，他的心里涌上了那么一点委屈和悲愤，“你是害怕我爱上你还是害怕你爱上我？”他说，后知后觉地发现了自己抬高的音量，“对不起……”Bucky下意识地说，但在看到Steve后他忍不住噤声。

Steve张大了眼睛看他，他的皮肤本来就白的吓人，现在显得更白了，甚至透出了那么一点惨白的感觉，蓝眼睛张大了，Bucky在里面看到了不知所措的他自己，Bucky张了张嘴想要说话，但Steve在他之前开了口。

柔软的嘴唇抿了抿后张开，Bucky知道对方的嘴唇非常柔软，他的指尖曾经按压在上面过，Steve张了张嘴唇后开始说话，他的声音带了那么点艰涩和沙哑，“听着Bucky，并不是那样的，”他说，蓝眼睛垂了下来，“现在不一样，现在是在战场上，一切都不一样了，但战争早晚会结束的，你早晚会回家的，你会有一个妻子，你会有孩子，等到那个时候你就会发现现在只不过是年少时的愚蠢，你会因此感谢我的。”

【只是你自己那样想而已。】Bucky下意识地想要开口否认，但等他张开嘴后才察觉Steve的意思，蓝眼睛看着他，平静的，不容置疑的，是一副【captain】的样子，是平时下命令的样子，是已经把所有事情都盖好章的样子。

他说这话并不是想要他否认的。

他的话是说给Bucky听的，不是为了让Bucky否认这句话，不是为了让Bucky辩驳这句话，而是告诉Bucky他的意思，是告诉Bucky所有的可能。

没有可能，只有一种确切的结果。

战争会结束，他们会回家，Bucky会有一个妻子，会有孩子，而等到那个时候Bucky就会发觉现在的一切都是错误，Bucky就会因为当时没有这样做而感谢Steve。

即使Bucky的爱情浓烈的快把他自己灼烧，即使Bucky的爱情浓烈的快要让自己窒息，但Steve告诉他，这一切都是年少的愚蠢，这一切都是错误。

而等到那个时候Bucky就会因此而感谢他。

Bucky攥紧了身侧的手，他咬紧了牙齿，“我知道了。”他短促地说，转身飞快地离开，直到没人的墙角才弯下腰捂住了嘴，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。Bucky用手掌捂住了嘴，他很少哭了，在他父亲死后他就没怎么哭过，但现在他的眼泪像是停不下来的似的往下淌。

Steve拒绝了Bucky的爱。因为他根本不想要。因为他觉得那一点意义都没有。他甚至觉得那是错误，而Bucky有一天会因此后悔。Bucky甚至会因为他的拒绝而感谢他。

他怎么能这样？

Bucky抱住了自己的膝盖，他在墙角蜷缩成一团，像要把往后所有的泪水都流尽似的他痛哭不止。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
【我爱着你。】

不是这样的。

【我爱着你啊。】

你知道不是这样的。

【为什么你不相信我呢？】

你还只是一个孩子啊。

【Steve。】

灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，里面是浓稠的哀伤，柔软的嘴唇亲上了Steve的额头，“你为什么不相信我？”对方说，他的嘴角微微弯曲，那是一个有些悲伤的笑容，但依然显得很温柔，“我爱着你啊。”

最后一个画面定格在飞机爆炸的瞬间。

Steve不停地往下坠落，他的耳边嗡嗡作响，飞机变成了一团燃烧的火球，而Bucky还在上面，Steve睁大了眼睛，他的心好像碎成了一片又一片。他答应要带他回家，他带他上了战场，他应该带着他回家的。

他拒绝了他，他打碎了他的心，理由是他会带他回家，理由是Bucky会有妻子，会有孩子，等到那时他会发现这一切都是错误。

等到那时。

而一切都没有那时了。一切都终止了。

他狠狠地打碎了Bucky的心。直到最后他都不知道Steve爱着他。

一切都结束了。

Steve不停地坠落，他的耳边是呼啸的风声，像是尖刀不停地划过，但Steve浑然不觉，爆炸的飞机看起来竟然像是火烧云，橙色的边缘，深红色的中央，像是映照着夕阳的美丽火烧云。

那里面埋葬着他的爱人。

Steve坠入深海。

但在触碰到海洋之前他感觉他的心跳已经停止了。

***

“我爱着你。”Bucky说，他握住了Steve的手，低下头亲吻对方的指关节，Steve的手指蜷缩了两下，但没有收回去，Bucky垂着眼睛看对方的手，这只手握住了盾牌，这只手握住了枪，这只手杀死了无数纳粹，这是美国队长的手，而第一次见面时他还以为对方养尊处优。

Bucky最后一次亲吻Steve的手。

他爱极了Steve的手，他爱极了对方身上的每一个部位，每一个细节，他微微弯起的嘴角，经常皱起的眉毛，微笑时好像会发光的蓝眼睛。

他爱极了对方。

但没必要再徒增悲伤，没必要让自己变得那么绝望。

Bucky最后一次亲吻Steve的手，“我会证明给你看的。”他说，松开了Steve的手。

灰蓝色的眼睛沉静地看着他，是啊，他的确不是一个孩子了。Steve想，扯了扯嘴角，他说不出话来。

直到最后Bucky都不知道Steve爱他。

“Bucky！快松手！！”Steve大喊，他的心里升起了那么点不太好的预兆，他的心脏搏动的厉害，就好像动物面对危险时的本能似的。

“我不能！Steve，他妈的见鬼，这是一个陷阱……！！”

Bucky直到最后都不知道Steve爱他。

**

“当你爱一个人时你要让他知道。”他的母亲对他说，她是个非常温柔的女性，唇角总是带着微笑，她的蓝眼睛温柔地看着Steve，柔软的嘴唇印在Steve的额头，午后的阳光很好，Steve有些昏昏欲睡，“但如果他不喜欢我呢？”Steve问。

“那你就要替他做出选择。”他的母亲说。

有些美人鱼注定化为泡沫。

不是所有喜欢都是有结果的，小美人鱼一心地爱着王子，但王子只是不喜欢她。

那个少年看起来像极了他的母亲，温柔的蓝眼睛，总是带着笑似的唇角。

“我爱你。”

不是这样的。

“我爱着你啊。”

你只是太年轻了。

你太年轻了什么也不懂。

你总有一天会后悔，你总有一天会改变自己的想法， 你可以随意地转身去寻找属于自己的公主，但小美人鱼只能化为泡沫。

Steve用一层厚厚的壳把自己包裹了起来，他以为不说出来就不会改变什么，他以为藏起来一切就都能自然而然。所有东西都是会改变的，所有感情都是会消散的。Bucky总有一天会忘记的。

他们之间一切如常。Steve看着Bucky，对方在人群中高声谈笑着，姑娘们对他露出了腻人的笑容，只要他想要，所有的姑娘都会喜欢他。

本来就应该是这样的。Steve想，垂下了眼睛。本来就应该是这样的。

“Bucky……嘿，Bucky……”Steve摇了摇对方，“天哪，我可不想把你背回去。”

“唔……”喝醉的人迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，“天哪谢天谢地，你总算……！”Steve的后半句话堵在了喉咙里。

Bucky把他拉到了他的腿上，他从下往上地看着Steve，Steve忍不住脸红，这个姿势太过熟悉了，他想要挣脱，但Bucky抱住了他，他把脸埋在了Steve的胸口，“你为什么不喜欢我？”他问，声音含含糊糊的，好像直接震在了Steve的心脏上。

Steve能感觉到冰凉的液体渗进了他的衬衫。

Steve不知道该说什么。

他只是一下一下地抚摸着对方柔软的棕色头发，“一切都会好起来的。”他低声说，环住了Bucky的肩膀。

***

“你应该让我死！”

Steve张大了眼睛，熟悉的那张脸上露出了绝望的表情，“我替苏联人做了那么多事，我杀了那么多人，你为什么不让我死？你应该直接杀了我！！”

“Bucky……”

泪水充满了那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，过长的棕发遮住了对方的脸，但Steve却好像能看清对方的表情，绝望的，悲伤的，他想拥抱对方，他想亲吻对方，一切都是因为他。

他将这个年轻人带上了战场。

他承诺要带他回家。

他承诺他会有美好的将来。

他打碎了他的心。

但他彻底地毁了他。

Steve张大了眼睛，泪水从他的眼角滑下，他走上前去，Bucky恶狠狠地瞪着他，但灰蓝色眼睛却突然在看到他的表情时张大，金属手指擦过了Steve的脸颊，“别哭……”Steve听到了对方用嘶哑的声音说。

磕磕绊绊的，听起来像是他自己也因为自己的刚说的话而感到困惑，Bucky下意识地偏了偏头，他猛地收回了手。

“走开。”他说。

他打碎了他的心。

***

“是不是我除了你的嘴唇外哪里都能亲？”Bucky问，他的眼神里闪着不怀好意的光芒，在Steve说话前他握住了Steve的脚踝，Steve小小地惊叫了一声，但对方抿着嘴唇微微地笑了一下，“没事的，没事的，”他轻声说，偏头在Steve的脚踝上印下了一个吻，“我爱着你。”

Bucky老是对Steve说爱，但Steve并不相信他。因为他认为他是一个孩子。而爱情在孩子口中总是太轻而易举。

爱情在孩子的口中总是太轻而易举，也总是太过美好，就好像阳光下的泡泡似的，美丽而绚烂，但不持久，任何一点伤害都能让它轻而易举地破碎。所以被爱的人应该更珍视才对。

Steve意识到这一点的时候已经太晚了。

***

“那不是我。”棕色头发的人说，他透过镜子看着Steve，Steve帮他扎头发的动作顿了一顿，他假装若无其事地继续，但显然棕色头发的人注意到了这一点，他的嘴角无所谓地扯出了一个笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛审视般的盯着Steve，他的嘴唇开启，说出来的话好像尖刀般割在了Steve的心上，“Rogers，在你被爱的时候你毫不在意地打碎了一个人的心，但等你醒悟过来的时候，你又把爱给了一个回不来的人。”

“你把爱给了一个错误的人，只是为了能让自己好受些，你明明知道的不是吗？那个人再也回不来了。”

Steve爱过一个少年。

那个少年有着温柔的蓝眼睛，有着好像时刻都在微笑的轮廓好看的嘴唇，他爱着他。但当那个少年对他倾诉爱语的时候，Steve告诉自己那只是因为那个少年太年轻。

他以为他是为了那个少年好，他安慰自己他是为了那个少年好。

但他其实只是为了自己。他只是怕自己受到伤害。他只是不想自己受到伤害。

因为害怕受到伤害所以他拒绝了所有爱。

他以为这样就不会受到伤害，他以为这样就诸事大吉。

但心儿生来就是为了破碎的。

Bucky看了一眼Steve，“我不安慰人。”他皱着眉头说，金属手指冷冰冰地擦过Steve的眼角，“别哭了。”

“我要怎么样才能让你回来？”Steve问，他的声音抽抽噎噎的，Steve极力想使自己说话顺畅些，但他的喉咙好像被堵住了，说话时总是忍不住磕绊。

“我回不来了。”

Steve抿紧了嘴唇，他的心脏隐隐抽痛，他艰涩地开口，“我要怎样才能让你爱上我？”

“这是你想要的吗？”Bucky问，冷淡的灰蓝色的眼睛看着Steve，他的声线平淡而不带起伏，“Rogers，有些东西是补不回来的。”冰凉的金属手指擦过Steve的眼角，“别哭了。”

***

Steve做了一个梦。

梦里是欢呼的人群，飞机在天空盘旋，人们都兴高采烈地挥着国旗。

啊，战争胜利了，Steve怔怔地想，他没见过这样的场景，战争胜利时他还在深海呢。每个人都满面笑容，因为战争过去了，一切都会好的，一切都是全新的，一切都会重新开始的。

Steve不知所措地站在人群中间。大家都挤来挤去的，Steve茫然地随着人群前进，他不知道自己要去哪儿，也不知道自己为什么在这里，他就好像一只断了线的风筝似的随着风飘来荡去的。

但一只手抓住了他的衣服，“过来，你这傻瓜。”带着无奈的语调，熟悉的口吻，有一只手抓住了Steve的胳膊，对方穿着军装，Steve只能看到他的背影，还有他扯着他胳膊的手，Steve茫然地跟着他走，他自动地跟了上去，他想说些什么却什么也说不出来。【我认识你吗？】【你是谁？】【这是哪儿？】但Steve什么也说不出来。

直到他们到了一个空旷无人的地方，对方转过身来。

Bucky。

对方穿着军装，整齐的头发，带着些无奈的灰蓝色眼睛，微微抿着的但还是带着弯曲弧度的像是笑着的嘴角。

Bucky。

“你……”Steve张了张嘴，但Bucky打断了他。

“别说了，我一直都在等着你。”对方说。

“什么？”Steve怔怔地问。

“你呀，我说我一直在等着你。”Bucky微微笑了笑，他握住Steve的手放在唇边亲了亲，“你说等到战争结束，我说了我会证明给你看的。你看，战争结束了，我们都回来了，我证明给你看了。我不需要妻子，孩子对我来说也不重要，我只想要你，只有你。”

“你看，我说了我会证明给你看的。”灰蓝色眼睛的人说，嘴角弯曲，他走的离Steve更近了些，“现在我能亲你了吗？”

灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，那么柔和，那么温暖，里面只倒映出了他，Steve张大了眼睛，他感到眼泪顺着脸颊淌了下去。

“当然，当然。”Steve回答，他抱着Bucky的肩膀亲了上去，Bucky环上了他的腰，温柔地回吻Steve，耳边是轰鸣的礼炮，人群的欢呼声，胜利了，战争胜利了，一切都是全新的，一切都会重新开始。

Steve张开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛离他那么近，眼里只有他，眼中只倒映出了他，那双眼睛里写满了柔情，写满了爱意。Steve怎么可能不爱上他？Steve有什么理由不爱上他？

Steve闭上了眼睛，他全心全意地吻着Bucky，眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下流淌。

Steve有一个爱人。

他爱上了他，他拒绝了他，他打碎了他的心。他许诺他会有未来。

但一切都毁了。所有的都是一场空影。  
  
  
  



	5. 【番外】If only I had kissed him

  
  
很难说在这种闷热的天气遇到一条河流是种什么样的感觉。真要Steve说的话那是一种发自肺腑的清凉，就好像从内而外地被清凉的水流冲刷过的，Steve深深地呼出了一口气，感到粘在头发上的尘土和腻在脸上的汗珠都好像在一瞬间被冲刷掉了似的。

“我们可以……”但在Steve说出“休息一下”那几个字之前他发现dumdum他们就像是被放出马厩的马匹似的欢呼一声冲向了河流，外套和帽子被他们丢了一地。

Steve扬了扬眉，走过去帮他们把丢下的衣服都放做了一堆，这样做其实没什么必要，但他只是看不惯这种乱丢东西的习惯而已。而且如果可以的话Steve还挺想帮他们折一折的，通常他这点小洁癖没什么发挥的地方，但既然现在他又不想光膀子去溪流去洗澡，也不想和他们去玩闹，那稍微纾解一下自己的小癖好总是不错的。

在Steve把那堆乱糟糟的外套堆成一叠时他发现他的光被挡住了，光是用脚趾想想就知道是谁，Steve撇了撇嘴，把帽子扣在最上面后才抬起头，“嗨Bucky。”

“嗨小美人，”挡住Steve光的家伙微微地弯着腰，嘴角含着笑，因为阴影的缘故那双灰蓝色的眼睛显得好像在发光，“想和我去探索一下这条溪流的上流吗？”

Steve偏了偏头扫了一眼，清澈的河流蜿蜒地向前舒展，弯曲地就像是一条被丢在地上的围巾，但毫无疑问上流隐入了一片树林。

“既然你这么说的话。”

棕色头发的家伙张大了眼睛，嘴咧的像是要弯到耳朵后面似的，灰蓝色的眼睛亮闪闪的，Steve忍不住微笑，下一秒那只修长的手伸到了Steve的面前，微微用力把他拉了起来。Bucky现在和他差不多高了，在站直的时候Steve分神想，但那只搭在他后腰上的手打断了他的思路，Steve感到自己的耳朵有些发红，“那我们走吧My lady.”

 

“你怎么能这么美？”

在乳头被含进的时候Steve呜咽出呻吟，那粒小小的东西被舔弄的感觉让他的全身发麻，但Bucky低沉的声音则更让Steve战栗，他的手指抓住了Bucky的背，因为用力Steve想要收回，但下一秒却被Bucky抓着贴上了他的脸，清晰的脸部轮廓让Steve微微恍惚，Bucky已经是一个成年人了，从什么时候他的脸颊褪去了稚气？从什么时候他的声音变得完全的低沉而磁性，只有在笑的时候的尾音才微微上挑显示出孩子似的天真？但乳头被啃咬的刺激让Steve想不了太多，他的腿弯曲着夹紧了Bucky的腰侧，覆在他身上的人抬起头对他露出了一个短促的笑，然后粗糙的舌头往下滑着，好像被一条蛇舔弄，Steve想，他的视野模糊一片，只是天空那么蓝，“Bucky！”舌面带来了细细密密的好像针刺般的刺激，划过了他的腹部，直到腹股沟，Bucky舔弄着Steve的性器，金色的耻毛被唾液沾湿，显得情色无比，Bucky用手指撸动对方的性器，对着Steve因为快感收缩的腹部轻声呢喃，就好像在那里有一个孩子似的，他贴着Steve的腹部说话，细细地，沙哑而又低沉，“你简直就是维纳斯，只属于我的，只让我看到的，只让我抚摸的，只属于我的维纳斯。”他亲吻Steve的腹部，带着炽热，带着迷恋，缓缓地向上蜿蜒，“你是那么灵活，却又那么肉欲，他们都不知道，只有我知道，在运动的时候你的肌肉会多么美地挤压在一起，你的四肢又会呈现出什么样的姿态，你像是最安静的贵妇，但又是最好战的雅典娜。”

Bucky亲吻Steve的颈侧，在性器上撸动的手和探入后穴扩张的手指让Steve的双眼迷蒙一片，在他颈侧的牙齿细细地研磨着，Bucky亲吻Steve的喉结，看着对方下意识地吞咽，金发散到了灰黑的泥土上，耀眼的像是金子，Bucky忍不住在那个光洁的额头上印下了一个吻。

我愿意付出所有只为了能拥有他。Bucky想，从Steve的眉骨亲吻到了他的下巴，但在将要触碰到嘴唇时Steve偏过了头，“Bucky。”他说，嗓音沙哑的，尾音湿漉漉的，但依然像是不容置疑的。

“我知道的。”Bucky亲吻Steve的脸颊，他轻笑，“我们有一个交易。”

哪怕是骗我也好，你能说爱我吗？Bucky这样想，但他说不出口，他不想逼迫Steve，也不想自取其辱。

他只想要眼前的。

 

Bucky赤脚在水里踩着，圆润的鹅卵石触碰到脚底的感觉痒痒的，但又很舒服，Bucky把裤腿卷到了膝盖，袖子挽到了手肘，他在水里走着，哼着偶然路过一个村庄时在小酒馆里学会的歌。

他悄悄地去看Steve，金发的青年抱着膝盖在看着天空，蓝眼睛是和天空一样的颜色，不，要比天空更美。

“你在想什么呢？”Bucky问。

“我在想战争什么时候会结束。”Steve笑了笑，躲避开了Bucky泼过来的水，他皱着眉头，但嘴角却忍不住弯起，说出来的话软乎乎的，好像耳语似的甜腻腻的，Bucky的心化成了一片片，他拉住了坐在河边的青年，膝盖跪在了水中，反正这河又不深，清澈见底，“别想那么多了，和我玩玩吧。”

“你像是一个女妖。”Steve打趣。

“我想要溺死的只有你这种美人。”Bucky故作神秘地说，微微用力把Steve拉了过来，Steve一时不甚跌倒在了水中，“天哪！”他惊呼，下意识地想要把手垫在Bucky脑后以防对方被鹅卵石撞到了脑袋，但Bucky却微微调转身体把Steve压到了底下，他把手垫在对方的后脑勺以防Steve磕到，金色的发在水中微微舒展，Steve带着笑看他，声音里有些无奈，“你真是个小孩子。”他说，Bucky应该为这种说他幼稚的话感到生气，但并不，他只是感到心里甜丝丝的，“我才不是。”Bucky呢喃，手指轻轻地抚摸Steve的脸颊，划过上面白皙饱满的皮肤，“你才像是女妖。”Bucky说，在Steve张开嘴想要反问时他捂住了Steve的嘴，“别说话，不然我要吻你了。”Bucky警告，他俯下身亲吻Steve的额头，“你才是女妖，而你不需要拉我，我愿意为了你跳入水中。”

“我愿意为你溺亡。”

“我也愿意为你溺亡。”在Steve反应过来之前这句话自然而来地从他的口中说出，说这是甜言蜜语也好，但他只是忍不住，他感觉自己必须得抒发，不然他就得原地炸开，像一个气球似的，Steve抱住了Bucky的肩膀，Bucky已经是个成年人了，他揽住的肩膀宽阔而有力，能感觉到肌肉的轮廓，Steve贴住了Bucky的耳廓呢喃，他感觉到脸颊的温度升高，但他管不了那么多了，“我愿意为你去死，愿意做一切能让你高兴的事情，只要那是为了你，我愿意做所有。”

即使紧紧地闭上了眼睛Steve也能知道Bucky在笑，谁让某个家伙一点都没忍耐自己的笑声，他们贴的太近了，Steve能感觉到Bucky的心跳，隔着薄薄的衬衫好像震在了他自己的体内，“我爱着你，Steve。”

湿润的吻落在了他的眼皮上，像是被羽毛撩拨了一下似的轻飘飘的，Steve睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼含着笑，“很高兴我唤醒了你，Steve。”Bucky笑着说，他把Steve的头发往后撩，在白皙的额头上印下了一个吻，“直到我生命的尽头。”  
  
FIN  
  
  



	6. 【番外】小哥哥

  
  
‘Rebecca，你这么严肃可没人想娶你。’

我的小哥哥在我小时候总这么说，摆着一副故作认真的表情，眼睛稍微上抬一点地看着我，就像嘴里吐出的是什么亘古不变的真理，‘Rebecca，就是因为你这么严肃所以才没人想娶你。’

好像他指望光是凭着说这种话就能让我吓到似的，总是带着笑的嘴角严肃地下拉，眼里一点笑意都没有。

但是他胡说。

我不仅结婚了。我的孩子也订婚了。

他总是这么说。但不是就是简单的光在午餐后说一说，或是随便挑一天，比如说礼拜二开口说说。

他总是这么说，总是在他惹我生气后。

我的小哥哥不扯我辫子，也不给我开恶作剧地玩笑。但我们之间总有争吵，总有无意义的争辩。大多数的争吵的缘由我都已经不记得了。但每到我生气的那个时候他总这么说，好像想指着这句话让我们重归于好似的。

我的小哥哥。

我的小哥哥。

我叫他小哥哥。

因为他从来不像Jenny的哥哥扯Jenny的辫子一样扯我的辫子，也不笑话我，单单就因为我太喜欢粉色。

少部分时候他那句话让我很受伤，一开始的时候我气得更不想说话，恨恨地转了个身结果他又绕到我前面，半蹲下身子，那双和我一模一样的眼睛看着我，语气里倒是多了几分真挚，‘当然是开玩笑的。’

‘原谅我好不好？’

大部分争吵的来由我都不记得。但我记得那个时候我总说‘好’。

在小时候我叫他小哥哥，但上学后就不那么叫了，大概是因为别扭。但他总是我的小哥哥。未变的小哥哥。永远年轻的小哥哥。

在我记忆里的童年是金色的。闻起来是阳光和落叶的味道。那个时候爸爸还没死。我的小哥哥每天都在疯跑。

我的童年有一条分隔线。那条分隔线就是爸爸死的那一天。

分隔线以前是金色的色调，分隔线以后是暗淡不变的色彩。

我的小哥哥总是和我一起去买衣服，妈妈有时会在旁边陪着，有时又不在。但我的小哥哥总是在。我喜欢和他一起出去。

他从来不说，‘Rebecca，那件衣服不好看，脱下来。’

而是说，‘Rebecca，那件你穿着更好看，试试那件？’

我记得我的小哥哥和我最后一次出去的时候，妈妈不在，而爸爸的葬礼我们在一周以前已经参加过了，他给我挑了一件衣服，‘Rebecca，试试这件？’

我接过他递给我的衣服，突然感到很难受，‘我以后还能看到你吗，Bucky？’我问他。

我的小哥哥怔了一下，他笑了出来，‘当然，你在说什么胡话。’

我的小哥哥没有骗我。他从来没有骗过你。从说那句话开始，在后来我一共看到我的小哥哥两次，第一次他休假，把我抱起来后在空中转圈，然后笑着重重地亲了我的脸颊。

第二次我看到了我的小哥哥的照片。黑白黯淡，但依然带着笑。军装的衣领糙的要命。但他们说那代表着我的小哥哥。

那才不是我的小哥哥。

我已经不年轻了。但我的小哥哥却永远年轻。

他的生命暂停在那个春天，终止在那个春天。

他们说他死的时候是春天。尸骨无存。飞机在空中，但是飞机上有炸弹。

‘他是一个战士。’

他才不是一个战士。他只是我的小哥哥而已。

我的小哥哥出发的那一天我要去寄宿学校，他穿着军装，一瞬间我竟然有些认不出他，直到他笑着看我我才想起来哭，‘记得来看我。’他抱起我的时候我贴着他的耳朵说，大概是想把这句话印到他的心上。

‘我会的。’我的小哥哥笃定地回答。

然后我就信了。

后来我大部分时候叫他Bucky，但我还是喜欢叫他小哥哥，我的小哥哥，但这个称呼总让人感到羞涩，我也不太愿意当着别人的面叫他。

他们可能会调笑地叫，可能会把这当成一个玩笑。

不行。他只是我的小哥哥而已，你们这些混蛋。

我的小哥哥去军营以后给我寄信，信的地址各异，到处都有。他说他不能和我解释他在做什么，因为这算是一个‘机密’。他不知道我也不是那么感兴趣，反而在信里真诚地道歉。

他说他很少有休假，所以不能回去，很抱歉。

这个歉倒是把我的咒骂堵了回去。

后来我的小哥哥回来了一回。

在我结婚的时候。

他说他不能停留太长时间，又说我看起来很好看，看起来他倒是一点也不记得以前的玩笑话了，我也不怎么想提。

因为我的小哥哥变了好多。肩膀宽阔了，脸庞的轮廓更加鲜明了。我突然有些想哭。

他弯下腰亲了亲我的额头，和我一样的眼睛在镜子中和我交汇，‘希望你永远幸福，Rebecca.’

永远啊。

永远幸福。

你知道永远是一段怎么样的时间吗？

这个词汇怎么能这么轻易地被人说出口？

我的小哥哥亲了我的额头后就出了化妆室，因为婚礼就要开始了。

我的小哥哥休了三天假。但是真不赶巧。所以我只能和我的小哥哥待上一天。偏偏是婚礼。我觉得他是故意的。成心折磨我。

在最后一天他和我出去，在咖啡厅的时候他看着我，欲言又止，‘Rebecca，如果我爱上了一个人？’

这句话没头没尾的，说出口后他脸上的表情看起来又像是后悔。

‘别在意。’他说。

当时我应该追问的，因为我的小哥哥看起来是那样的痛苦。

但我被冲昏了头脑，我刚结婚，又太久没有看他，我只顾自己。

我现在才想起了他说的。

‘如果我爱上一个人？’

他能爱上谁？在军营里，在那样的环境下？

我的小哥哥。

我可怜的小哥哥。我当时应该抱住他，握住他的手，甚至是亲吻他，‘和我说吧，Bucky，和我说吧，我不谴责你，也不责怪你，更不会追问你，我不是神父，也不能给你制裁，所以和我说吧。’

但我当时只顾自己。

在我小哥哥死的那一天我才反应过来。

他的衣服被送了过来。是一个金发的年轻人。很高，像是柔美似的脸颊，但是惨白。

‘我很抱歉。’他说。然后就没更多的话语了，像是等着我抽他一巴掌似的。

‘嗯。’我点了点头。然后走开了。葬礼要安排很多事情。妈妈又好几次哭死过去。我觉得我没空给我的小哥哥流泪了。

我的眼泪已经流干了。

葬礼乱糟糟的。

好多人发表了演讲。他的棺材上盖着国旗，但里面却只是一套衣服。

我的小哥哥永远年轻。

他的照片带着笑，像是一个恶毒的笑话。

我的小哥哥不会老了。他永远停留在依旧寒冷的春天。永远年轻。

最后发表演讲的是那个金发的年轻人。

好吵。

他说着说着就哭了。

莫名其妙。

我看着他，突然像是脑子里被人拨了一下。

‘Rebecca，如果我爱上一个人？’

爱上谁？我的小哥哥，你爱上了谁？

现在我的孩子订婚了。他长的有点像我的小哥哥，但是小时候是金发，长大后发色才渐渐地变深。

他长的像我的小哥哥，柔软的发，温柔的眼。

脸上的表情像是要哭出来，‘Rebecca，如果我爱上一个人？’

我的小哥哥。

我的小哥哥。

爱上一个人你就应该去追求这个人。

理所当然，不负责任，甚至是轻浮的一句话我在那个时候就应该说出口，但那个时候我说了什么，‘Bucky，我们去糖果商店好不好？’

糖果竟然是会变苦的。

一切都变了。我忍不住想天堂是不是存在？在那里我的小哥哥又会不会幸福地生活。永远幸福？

但是我的小哥哥死在了那个春天，他们说尸骨无存，但是尸骨应该是落在了海里，那么冷，冰凉彻骨。我的小哥哥怕冷怕的要死。

我的小哥哥。

‘Always be happy，Rebecca.’

‘Always be happy ，Bucky.’  
  
  
  



End file.
